


Cafuné

by WaterHorseyBlues



Series: The Good Days [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, asexual jongup, spinoff of another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-on from Beautiful View. While Junhong is off spending his time with Youngjae, Jongup finds himself spending a lot of time with Daehyun. What begins with casually playing video games together starts to turn into something else, and Jongup finds himself becoming increasingly nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cynosure

Spring hazily wafted into summer and the whole neighbourhood had thrown their windows open to let in the breeze while it lasted. The air was slowly thickening with humidity and the faint miasma of hot tarmac floated up from the road surfaces. Where perhaps there should have been the chirping of cicadas or crickets, there was the chatter of students out enjoying the warm weather.

Except for Jongup, who was slouched on the couch with a mouthful of crisps and a controller in hand. He was slowly building himself a mansion and gardens with the materials he'd mined in the game and was fully prepared to spend all his free time over the next few days doing just this. Normally he'd have his best friend help, but as it turned out his best friend was now more occupied with his new boyfriend. Jongup was being absolutely honest when he said he wasn't bothered by this – in fact he was quite happy to see the younger boy do something more exciting than lounge around the house all day – but it did mean he now found himself alone far more often than he was used to.

 _At least this way I can level up faster than him and kick his ass,_ Jongup thought smugly.

A knock at the door drew him from his focus on counting bricks and his gaze shifted to watch Junhong bond down the stairs of their shared house and nearly collide with the front door before scrambling to open it. To no one's surprise, Youngjae – Junhong's boyfriend – was stood outside. To Jongup's surprise, Daehyun – Youngjae's best friend – was stood beside him. It wasn't that he was opposed to the guy, but the few times they'd met Daehyun had been loud and a bit too friendly for what Jongup was used to.

“I'm nearly ready, just give me a few minutes!” Junhong called, inviting the two indoors before rushing back upstairs.  
“You'll take ages, let me help you. Wait here, Daehyun.” Youngjae quickly followed his boyfriend up, leaving his best friend stood in the hallway.

Daehyun looked around for a moment, a mild pleasant smile on his face, before spotting Jongup.

 _Who just ditches their friend in someone else's house?_ He wondered _. But then, those two don'treally think much further than each other sometimes._

Jongup turned his attention back to the game, starting to count in his head how many blocks high he'd need to make the domed roof. He was in the middle of starting to work out the pattern he'd need to get the shape right when a weight on the cushion of the couch made him shift slightly and break him from his train of thought. He glanced up to spot Daehyun leaning on the corner of the couch, watching the screen.

“I've been eyeing up this game. Is it any good?” Daehyun asked good-naturedly.

“If it wasn't I wouldn't be playing.”

Daehyun snorted. “Good point. You seem like a guy with good taste in games.”

“Thanks...”

“What's the gameplay like?”

Jongup sighed internally, realising that Daehyun wasn't going to lose interest any time soon. He roped around on the couch for the second controller and held it out. “Try it out.”

There was a small pause where Daehyun was surprised, before gleefully taking the controller and dropping down on the couch beside Jongup, knocking their knees together. “Ah, thank you!” He chimed as Jongup signed in the second player.

“Your on Junhong's character right now so you have his items, he won't mind if you use them.”

“Like this?” Daehyun asked, smashing a hole in the wall that Jongup had been working on.

Jongup stared at him. “Obviously not.”

Daehyun was laughing. “Ah, it's okay! I can replace it, right?”

“Wha- No, not like that! Those aren't in the same pattern I was making, they're not even the same material!” Jongup rushed to fix the mistake. “Don't just hit any button or you might ruin all my work.”

“You seriously built all this yourself?”

“Yes!”

“Wow... That's so cool.”

Jongup gave the older boy an exasperated look. “Am I going to have to teach you everything about this game?”

Daehyun's eyes lit up and he grinned. “Please do!”

“Right, well first-”

“We're ready!” Youngjae called loudly as he and Junhong bounded down the stairs, interrupting the two boys on the game.

“Ah, just when I was about to work this game out.” Daehyun sighed heavily.

His best friend snorted. “Well fine, you can stay here if you want and we'll go into town without you.”

“The doughnut stand calls to me,” Daehyun replied, putting a hand to his stomach and patting it.

“If you want you can stay and keep playing and when we come back we'll bring a box of doughnuts for both of you?” Junhong offered.

Youngjae looked at him. “Will we?”

Daehyun's eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Babe, what are-” Youngjae began to ask, but cut off when the younger gave him a meaningful look.

“Well, in that case I'll stay here and play with Jonguppie and eagerly await the doughnut delivery duo!” Daehyun gave them a thumbs up and threw his arm around Jongup's shoulders.

Jongup looked at Junhong, raising his hands in a ' _what the hell?'_ gesture as he was half throttled by the enthusiasm of the older boy.

Junhong gave him a mischievous smile in return.

_Prick._

The boyfriends waved them goodbye as they headed out, leaving an excited Daehyun and thoroughly betrayed and confused Jongup alone with the game.

“So, you're gonna show me all the ropes, right?” Daehyun beamed.

Jongup felt any resentment being obliterated by the sheer excitement radiating from the older boy. He found himself smiling back. “Sure, but I'm pretty advanced so you better be prepared.”

Several poorly built huts, mansion damages and monster attacks later Jongup and Daehyun were laughing as Daehyun found his character trapped in a glitched part of the game.

“Just jump! If you jump it should dislodge you!” Jongup's sides hurt from wheezing.

“I tried! But it doesn't work!” Daehyun's eyes were wet at the corners.

“How did you get there?”

“I don't know!”

“Wow, you two are so noisy,” Junhong said as he walked into the room, a box of doughnuts in his hands, followed by Youngjae who also had one.

“He's glitched himself into a wall,” Jongup cackled, pointing at the screen.

“Good to see you had fun then.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“How much do I owe you for the food?” Daehyun asked, patting himself down as he searched for his wallet.

“Don't bother, Youngjae got one of them for free because he's pretty,” Junhong said smugly.

“Well in that case how much do I owe?” Jongup asked.

“I figured it counted as the money I owe you for the pizza last week.”

Jongup raised his hands in the air in silent praise of his fortune.

“Dae, it's pretty late, we should head out. Your house is further than mine.”

The oldest boy checked his watch with a frown, before his brows jumped up. “What? It's that late already? Damn, I have to get my essay done by tomorrow!” He turned to Jongup and put a hand on his shoulder. “It's been really fun, but now it's up to you to unstick the character.”

“What? You're just running out now without even cleaning up your mess?”

“Jonguppie. If I do it I'll make it worse and ruin the whole game because we don't know how deep that glitch goes. I'm still new to the game and problems like this would normally put a player off. You have to be the one to save the game and make sure it runs smoothly so that I will keep wanting to play. Only someone as advanced as you can do it.”

Jongup blinked. “Okay?”

“Great!” Daehyun patted his shoulder and stood, snatching the doughnuts off Youngjae and bounding to the door. “Come on, Jae, we need to rush out!”

Youngjae rolled his eyes and gave Junhong a quick kiss before following after his friend. “Bye, catch you around soon!”

“Bye! Get home safely!” Junhong called after the two as they left. He closed the door and turned to see Jongup frowning.

“That's absolute bullshit,” the dancer finally concluded after extensively thinking over what Daehyun had said,

Junhong laughed.

 


	2. Bucolic

Warmth suffocated Jongup as he slowly unstuck his bare back from the couch and leaned forward to hook an ice cube out of his drink and slip it into his mouth. It didn't help much but with all the windows open and him only in his boxers – due to Taehyung protesting loudly when he attempted full frontal nudity – he really didn't have any other choice. He'd loaded up a game on screen that he was currently in a large wintry zone in hoping that it would trick his mind into thinking it was cooler, but instead the controller had warmed up in his hand and he had ditched it on the floor in favour of staring absently at the screen.

“You know what Daehyun and Youngjae are coming over today, right?” Junhong asked, staring down at his half-naked friend with an amused expression.

“Send them home. It's too warm for anyone else to be in this house.” Jongup waved a hand dismissively.

“Daehyun's really going to want to play video games with you-”

“He's too warm. His body heat will melt me.”

“You don't have to sit next to him.” Junhong smirked.

Jongup narrowed his eyes at him. “That's not the point. He's still too warm.”

“I'm heading out to meet Junkook at the ice cream parlour- Jesus, Jongup, please put some clothes on!” Taehyung held up a hand to block his view of the barely clad boy.

“Is that the new one that opened out by the park?” Junhong asked, interested.

“Yep! They have like a hundred toppings and you can combine flavours and they let you put your own sauces on it. I'm going to have all of them in one tub and put it in my face.”

“You do that bro,” Junhong whispered, pretending to cry with a hand to his heart in faux-pride.

“I will do it with honour, my son.” Taehyung took Junhong's free hand dramatically before heading to the door.

“I'm not your- okay...” The youngest huffed a little and turned to the remaining housemate. “Come on, at least put some shorts on or something. They'll be here soon and I don't think they'll be happy if they can literally see your dick through your boxers when they walk in.”

Jongup groaned but rolled himself off the couch and dragged himself up to his room. He rummaged around for a pair of shorts that didn't look like they'd bake him alive before he finally dragged himself back downstairs in a loose pair that he usually used for dance practice. He had no intention of wearing anything more in this heat.

He spent a while sprawled on the couch with the controller balanced on his knee, debating to himself if it was worth trying to play at least some of it and not waste their electricity and make their bill stupidly expensive. He was just considering turning the game off when a weight dropped down beside him, dragging him from his thoughts.

“Are you going to teach me how to play this one as well?” Daehyun asked.

Jongup groaned and pushed the older boy away. “Go away. You're too warm.”

“Wha'?”

“Go away.” Jongup gave him another push before slumping down onto the floor face-down. “Too warm.”

Daehyun grinned down at him. “Have you tried going outside?”

“Too hot.”

“It's cooler outside. There's a breeze.”

Jongup shook his head, nose rubbing against the wooden boards.

“Come outside.”

_Go away._

“I promise you it's cooler.”

_Leave._

“I'll buy you ice cream.”

Jongup frowned and slowly looked at the older boy.

Daehyun grinned. “Put a top on and we'll go get ice cream.”

Jongup narrowed his eyes but pushed himself up and dragged his feet up the stairs to his room once more. He reluctantly forced himself into a loose vest top and brushed his hair back from his face, the sweat keeping it in the scraped back style. He wiped his face down in the bathroom and added yet another spray of deodorant in the hope of not suffocating everyone in a fifty mile range before slowly making his way back down.

Daehyun was stood at the bottom of the stairs with an expectant smile. “Let's go!”

Youngjae snorted from where he and Junhong had taken over the couch, a movie selection screen on the tv. “The poor guy. You're going to wear him out before you get out the door. Look at him, he's like a wet cloth.”

Junhong leaned forwards to grin at his best friend. “Cheer up, Jongup, what happened to accepting the heat?”

“I can accept the heat in my own home, thanks,” Jongup grumbled, “I'm only moving for ice cream.”

“Come on, you'll feel better once you're outside.” Daehyun grabbed Jongup's wrist and pulled him out the front door, nearly throwing the younger off balance as he pulled his shoes on.

Jongup groaned and pulled himself free, feeling like the older's warm hand would melt his wrist. They fell into a comfortable walk as they made their was to the park, Daehyun chatting happily and Jongup begrudgingly admitting to himself that it was in fact cooler outside. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair and brushed away the humidity that sat over the city.

 _We can get ice cream, sit in the nice air conditioned building, then go back and I can go to sleep,_ Jongup told himself, _He can sleep as well if he wants but not near me or I'll wake up in an oven._

The ice cream parlour was fairly busy and there was nowhere to sit. Jongup relented to standing beside Daehyun in the line as he eyed the brightly coloured board with all the available flavours and toppings. He squinted at the words, trying to work out what the hell crab ice cream was supposed to taste like.

“What do you want?” Daehyun asked when they were at the front.

Jongup stared at the wild variety of colours. “Just get me chocolate.”

“One tub of chocolate and one tub of chocolate, hazelnut and salted caramel with pistachios please!” Daehyun ordered cheerfully.

Jongup stared at Daehyun's tub in quiet horror.

“What? It's good!”

“If you say so..” Jongup looked around as he picked up his own. “Where can we sit?”

“Let's go outside and sit in the shade!” Daehyun hooked an arm around Jongup's and dragged him out of the air conditioned building into the blistering heat.

Jongup whined until they finally found a bench in the shade, by which time his ice cream had a wet shine to it and a small puddle had begun to form at the bottom of the tub. Above them the branches of a large tree created a domed shelter, small streaks of light breaking through and speckling their skin with glowing shapes. The park around them was in full bloom with richly coloured flowers and fresh green leaves bursting out of shrubberies. If they listened carefully, grasshoppers and crickets could be heard chirping in the lush grass.

They ate quietly for a moment, both enjoying the smooth rich flavour. Jongup's eyes settled on a group of friends not far from them who were chatting excitedly. He frowned a little. “I think I've just spotted a concoction worse than yours,” he said and pointed his spoon, still full of ice cream, at one of the boys tubs which was piled high with multicoloured scoops and toppings.

“That's a little too much, even to me,” Daehyun laughed and leaned forwards a little to get a better look, “hey, isn't he your housemate?”

“Wha'?” Jongup squinted. “Oh Jesus, that's Taehyung.”

“Let's call him over. Hey Tae-” Daehyun was swiftly silenced by Jongup's hand.

“Please don't embarrass me in public. Here, eat this and be quiet.” He pushed the spoonful of chocolate ice cream into Daehyun's mouth.

The older was startled into temporary silence before grinning. He pulled the clean spoon from his mouth and scooped some of his own ice cream with it. “Okay, you have some of mine in return.”

Jongup raised his eyebrows but let the older put the spoon in his mouth. He blinked, taken aback by the pleasant taste. “Ah... This is actually nice!” He pulled the spoon out of his mouth, eyes wide.

“See! You need to try this sort of thing!” Daehyun laughed.

“Let me have another bit, I only got the chocolate and caramel.”

“Wha- hey!” Daehyun leaned away, pulling his tub close protectively as Jongup went to attack it with his spoon. “No way, I only had one spoonful of yours!”

“I have you a huge spoon though, you only gave me a taste!”

They wrestled for a moment, laughing as Jongup inched his spoon slowly closer to Daehyun's tub. The older gripped his wrist firmly, trying to protect his ice cream. They struggled for a moment, Daehyun's height advantage quickly being worn down by Jongup's sheer strength. At one point he glanced at the younger's face and found himself staring at the blindingly bright smile in front of him. Disarmed by the discovery of Jongup's smile, Daehyung nearly lost the wrestle until he let go of the boy's wrist completely and instead snatched his tub away.

“Fine! You can have some more, but I measure it out!”

Jongup's smile brightened even more triumphantly. “Yes!” He punched the air once, eyes squeezing shut for a moment under his grin. When he looked at Daehyun again he blinked and tilted his head a little. “Are you okay? Your face looks warm.”

“Must be the weather!” Daehyun answered quickly, and held out a spoon of ice cream. “Here, this is the only extra bit you get. I'm not sharing any more.”

Jongup quirked a brow but leaned in, cupping one hand beneath the spoon in case it dripped and took it into his mouth. He pulled away a second later, a satisfied smirk on his face. “It's good.”

Daehyun stared.

“What? Is there some on my face?” Jongup touched around his lips unsurely.

“No.” Daehyun looked away and stuffed a large spoonful of ice cream into his own mouth, the end of the plastic spoon sticking out from between his lips for a short while.

Jongup shrugged and went back to eating his own.

“You know, this must look like a date to other people,” Daehyun said after a quiet pause.

“How?”

“Just us two out together on a sunny day. Sitting on a bench together. Feeding each other ice cream.”

Jongup frowned. “It's not a date.”

“It could be.”

Jongup gave him a kick. “Don't be weird.”

“Ow! Hey, you're the weird one. You built a picture of a frog in the middle of your mansion in the game.”

“You just don't get it.” Jongup huffed a little.

Daehyun snorted. “Okay. But why can't this be a date?”

“Because we're not dating?”

“We could be.”

Jongup kicked him again and Daehyun laughed.

 


	3. Limerence

“Taehyung~” Daehyun skirted around the younger boy, cutting him off before he could step into the local grocery shop. “Mind if I ask you a quick question?”

“You just did, but sure.”

“What's the deal with Jongup?”

Taehyung blinked. “Well, I guess he's kind of short so...”

Daehyun frowned a little. “What kind of answer is that?”

“What are you asking?”

Daehyun sighed and crossed his arms. “I want to know why he keeps brushing me off. I'm not even trying to be subtle with him and he's playing it all off like I'm just joking around. Every time I suggest we date he says I'm being weird. I don't get it. We get along, and I'm handsome, and there's no way he's straight – so what's the deal?”

“Have you tried actually asking him out?” Taehyung tilted his head a little.

“Um... No, not really, but-”

“Just ask him out then. The worst that happens is he says no.”

Daehyn huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Listen, Jackson recently won a major fencing tournament and he's throwing a house party to celebrate. Ask Jongup to go with you to that – he's always up for dancing and alcohol. Talk to him then.”

“Will it work?”

“He'll be more open with you. It's just because he's still sort of shy around you.”

Daehyun grinned. “Ah! Thank you so much.”

“I wish you all the luck, so please let me buy my pot noodles now.”

Daehyun stood aside and the younger boy walked into the grocery store, waving him goodbye. He waited a moment, trying to decide what to do next, before pulling his phone out and slowly making his way home. He tapped out a message to Jongup, inviting him to the party, and prayed he'd get a good response.

 

 

Jongup's mouth tasted like greasy fast food and very strong alcohol, as Daehyun discovered hours into the evening of the party, his hands on Jongup's sides and Jongups hands in his hair.

They'd arrived at a decent time and started drinking immediately. The music was loud and everyone as in a good mood. Jackson had greeted them heartily before disappearing as more people showed up.

Jongup had found the room where everyone was dancing in moments and Daehyun had followed, sliding into the crowd beside him. Daehyun had never considered himself the best of dancers, but Jongup didn't seem to mind. A few drinks later their bodies were close, brushing against each other and eyes meeting more than once. A few more and Jongup's hands were on Daehyun's hips, leading their movements, their foreheads nearly pressed together.

The music had been loud, the world around them hazy, everything hot and slightly sticky. Their faces had been close, breath mingling, and Daehyun had asked if Jongup would date him. Or he thought he had, he wasn't entirely sure what he'd actually said. He might have just as Jongup to kiss him, because that's what the younger boy did immediately after.

It was hot, messy and badly coordinated and definitely a drunk kiss, but it was good as far as Daehyun cared. He shifted to get a better grip on the dancer's torso and started to push him out of the room, their lips still bumping together sloppily, and towards the bathroom. Jongup stumbled on the way, moving backwards and clearly a little bit confused.

Daehyun dropped his hands down to the dancer's belt.

There was a moment where Jongup slowed and stopped moving, and Daehyun was still trying to push him onwards with his fingers drunkenly trying to work out the belt buckle, before the younger pulled away with a startled noise. Daehyun blinked, and suddenly filled with dread as he saw Jongup's frightened expression.

“Oh- Shit- Shit I'm sorry, I didn't think- I should've asked, I' just assumed-”

“I need to go.” Jongup looked away and stepped around Daehyun, swaying dangerously.

“Wait! Please wait, I didn't mean to rush you, we can just go back to kissing or-” He grabbed at Jongup's arm, fingers scraping at the muscle as he tried not to fall over.

“No. I'm sorry, I have to go...” Jongup unsteadily plied Daehyun's fingers off his arm and staggered to the door, leaving the older boy behind.

“Shit,” Daehyun grumbled to himself. That was exactly how he felt. Like shit.

 

 


	4. Imbroglio

Jongup huddled tighter under his bedsheets, blocking out the world around him. He'd wasted the weekend like this, hidden away from the world with his DS in his hands and ignoring the classes that he had the next day. Things were much simpler in his game: he had to defeat a huge evil organisation, catch the legendary and save the region. Simple. No _boys_ trying to do _things_ to him or anything complicated. Very simple.

The sound of his door opening caught his attention and it was shortly followed by Junhong's voice saying, “Uppie, Daehyun's at the door,” in a soft tone.

“Tell him to go away,” he groaned.

His door clicked shut and Jongup relaxed a little, thinking the younger dancer had left, but instead was surprised by a weight settling on his bed.

“What happened between you two? Did you have a fight?” Junhong asked, pulling back enough of the duvet to expose Jongup's face.

“No.” He grabbed the sheet and covered his face again, scowling.

Junhong pulled back the duvet again, holding it up so the older couldn't grab it back down. “He said he's been trying to contact you since you two went out the other day.”

Jongup tugged uselessly on his bedding.

“Come on, bro, spill. What happened?”

Jongup grumbled and saved his game, knowing he wasn't going to escape. “We got really drunk at Jackson's party...”

“Okay.”

“And we were dancing.”

“Uhuh.”

“And Daehyun asked me out.”

Junhong's eyebrows shot up. “Did you say yes?”

“I kissed him.”

Junhong's eyebrows managed to rise even more. “You kissed him? So... That's basically a yes, right?”

Jongup fidgeted with the buttons on his DS. “Yeah, I guess. That's what I meant by it.”

“Wow, you're actually dating someone. I didn't really expect- Not that I thought you wouldn't find someone, I just... You never seemed interested.”

“That's because I wasn't.”

“Right. Right.” Junhong nodded. “So... Wait, if you essentially said yes to dating him, how come you're not talking to him?”

“He tried to get into my pants.”

“Oh.” Junhong blinked. “Oh. Oh shit, you haven't told him?”

“Why would I have told him?” Jongup glared at the younger. “It's not something you say to someone when you meet. _Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Jongup. By the way, the thought of sex makes me really uncomfortable and I never want to do it ever._ Sounds a bit weird.”

“Okay, I get you.” Junhong sighed. “So why didn't you just tell him then?”

Jongup shifted to bury himself into his bed more, despite Junhong trying to stop him from hiding. “I didn't...Want to...”

“Why?”

“Because...” He groaned and yanked the duvet back over himself, and the younger let him. “I feel stupid.”

“Why?”

Jongup buried his face in his hands despite being completely hidden under the bedding. “Uuugghh, I don't know. Someone's actually interested in me and all I'm going to do is let them down?”

“Bro you're not letting him down.”

“Uuugghhhh.”

“Jongup.”

“Uuuuuuggghhhhhhh...”

“Bro I swear to God I will fight you on this. Look, you gotta tell him either way because all you're doing is making things more difficult for yourself. If he's not okay with it then you can go back to wallowing and we'll build a blanket fort and you can kick my ass on Street Fighter. Or, since this is Daehyun we're talking about, he'll be totally cool with it and you can build a blanket for with him and kick his ass on Street Fighter.”

Jongup huffed and rolled over to face away from his best friend, not that it made much difference.

“Dude, come on. Get washed and dressed. Or at least dressed. Daehyun's still at the door and he at least deserves some kind of response, right?”

Jongup huffed.

“I'll delete all your armour and weapons on League.”

Jongup flipped back the duvet to glare at his friend. “You wouldn't dare.”

“I might.” Junhong smirked.

“You don't even know my password.”

“Literally everyone knows its ShingekiNoJongup94. So get up.”

The older shifted himself up and gave his friend a few kicks until he'd got up and left, laughing. He sat in silence, hair a mess and feeling like a sick cat that was being forced to bath. With a heavy sigh he dragged himself up and poked around for clean clothes.

 

Daehyun waited in the doorway, nervously tugging on the hem of his shirt as Taehyung tried to calm him down.

“Hey, I'm sure he's just been forgetting to respond to you. He can really lose track of the real world when he's gaming.”

“I don't know. I think I really upset him. I can't believe I messed it up so badly.”

“If you're honest with him and stay true to yourself, then it will all be fine,” Taehyung said wisely.

“That's all well and good, Tae, but I think being true to myself is what got me in this mess.” Daehyun sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

At that moment, Jongup came into view, hair fluffy and looking tired. He'd pulled on a comfortable tshirt and shorts and was shugging a jacket on. Daehyun swallowed a little and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Can I talk to you?” Jongup asked, voice small and nervous.

“Yeah, of course. Here?”

Jongup glanced back where Junhong and Taehyung were watching them intently. “No. Let's go out.”

“Okay?” Daehyun stood back as Jongup slid on some shows and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

The two walked for a while, accompanied by a gentle breeze and the pleasant warmth of the late-afternoon sun. Their shadows trailed behind, long and distorted. Cars rolled past, rumbling and shiny, the heat baking the rubber and fumes. Somewhere someone was hosting a barbeque and a trickle of smoke rose overhead, filling their senses with bitter ash and cooking meat.

They remained silent as they walked, neither sure where to begin.

 


	5. Ebullience

The park was quiet, a little bit past when everyone was out playing sports and lounging in the sun. They walked along a small trail that lead them through huge, blooming bushes of large leaves and vibrantly coloured flowers. Trees overhead created a long archway, casting them in broken shadows so clips of light danced over their skin as they walked.

They found themselves by a small secluded stream and sat together on a wooden bench there, hands tucked in pockets and neither looking at the other. A gentle, warm breeze ruffled their hair and filled the foliage with whispers. A bird jumped out from beneath a bush and bounced, light and tentative, across the ground. Daehyun watched it until it fluttered away.

“I'm sorry about what happened at the party,” Jongup started, surprising the older.

Daehyun stared at him. “Huh?”

“I freaked out and ran off without talking to you and it made everything weird. Sorry. I shouldn't have-”

“What? No!” daehyun cut in, “Jongup, you don't have to apologise for anything! I pushed you too fast and didn't think. I treated you like I only wanted you for a one-night thing but that's not true, I was just being drunk and stupid. I really like you and I shouldn't have done that and I'm a huge, dumb loser for doing that and I'm really, really sorry.”

Jongup blinked, mouth still open. “But-”

“Jongup, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't you, it was me. You have every right to be mad at me.” He looked down and frowned, “Can we please start again? I want to date you, and I hope you want to date me too and this time I want to start it properly and I want to treat you right.”

Jongup didn't speak for a moment, startled into muteness. It wasn't until he could see Daehyun squirming with nerves that he spoke. “I... Yeah, I want to date you too,” he eventually managed, and felt a bit silly for how bluntly he said it.

Daehyun let out a relieved breath. “Oh! Okay! Good.”

“But, um... You can't do... that.. to me. We can't do /that/.”

“Okay, yeah we'll go slow-”

“No, no Daehyun.” He held up his hands, nerves eating his insides. He swallowed hard and pushed himself to say the words: “I can't do anything like that ever.”

Daehyun blinked. “Oh. Can... Can I ask why?”

Jongup felt his hands shaking a little. “I don't want to.”

Daehyun opened his mouth a little then closed it.

Jongup felt his whole body shake now, already feeling everything fall apart. “I- I just can't, okay? Never. I get if you don't want to date me after this but I can't pretend to be okay with something I'm not.” He set his hands in his lap and gripped the hem of his own shirt, looking away. “If you don't want to deal with this you can just leave now, I don't want to have to hear you say it.”

He waited in silence, knuckles whitening as he clenched them. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see Daehyun's knees. They shifted, slightly, and his heart sank, but then stayed where they were. He looked up slowly to see Daehyun frowning a little. His breath caught in his throat.

“Jongup, I don't know what kind of guy you think I am but I'm not just going to march off just because I can't get my dick wet. I really, really like you and right now I'm not even thinking about weather or not I'm gonna sleep with you. I wanna, I dunno, go to coffee shops with you and hold your hand and play video games with you and cuddle and- and- I dunno! Stuff like that! I dunno what I'll be like further down the road but right now I don't care. I just want to be with you and make you happy because you have a really cute smile and I like it when you laugh. So, yeah, I'm not going anywhere because why wouldn't I want to date you? The fact you're even giving me a second chance after I tried to do something you're not comfortable with is blowing my mind enough.” He took a breath as he finished his rant, then froze.

Tears were rolling down Jongup's face.

“Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Shit, shit I'm sorry!”

“No- no it's not you!” Jongup raised his hands to rub his face, “I- I'm jut not used to this and I've never- never had anyone say stuff like that...” He dried his face quickly and took a shaky breath, trying to stem down the overflow of emotion. “I'm just- You don't know how much any of that means to me.”

“S-so... So are we still going to date? Do you still want to date me?” Daehyun asked tentatively.

“Of course I do,” Jongup half laughed, clearing his face, “now cuddle me before I get too awkward.”

Daehyun let out a loud, happy yell and threw his arms around Jongup, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face against his cheek. “You're so cute!”

Jongup felt his face heat up, arms wrapping around Daehyun's middle. He could feel the older boy's lips against his cheek, moving as a grin crossed his face.

Daehyun pulled back jut enough to look at Jongup's face, delighted by the pink that had spread across his features. “Can I kiss you?” He watched the pink turn to red and felt a rush of satisfaction.

“Y-yeah, if you want to.”

“Of course I do!”

It was different to their first kiss. Daehyun's hands cupped Jongup's jaw, fingers brushing the back of his neck. Jongup's hands settled on Daehyun's shoulders, curling in the fabric a little. Their lips met gently, moving slowly against each other as they got to know each other's mouths.

It ended maybe too soon, but Daehyun didn't pull away. Their foreheads brushed together, both grinning and laughing nervously.

“Sorry for thinking you'd be the type of person who'd walk away,” Jongup said quietly.

“Sorry for ever giving you the impression that I might.” Daehyun smiled and felt a warmth bloom inside him as Jongup did the same. “Should we go somewhere else or..?”

“Nah, it's nice here. Good for a first date.”

“So this is a date?”

“Isn't everything a date once you start dating?”

“I like the idea of that.” Daehyun grinned.

They both laughed, cuddled close to each other and settled themselves more comfortably, Jongup's head on Daehyun's shoulder and Daehyun's arm around his waist. They stayed there until the shadows grew long and faded into the evening darkness.

 


End file.
